Noch einmal mit Gefühl
by Anyanka3
Summary: Das 5. Schuljahr hat begonnen. Es geht um Träume, Tod und ein Musical. Oder darum was Hermine wirklich will... und wie Voldemord ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen versucht. Bitte R&R *Chapter 8 ist up!!!!!*
1. Prolog

Vorwort: Es ist eine Songfic, na ja, mehr oder weniger... in Hogwards findet im fünften Schuljahr von Harry, Ron und Hermine ein Musical statt... Voldemord wird natürlich auch nicht vergessen und es wird ein großes Ereignis geben, nämlich der Auftritt einer ganz besonderen Band... Die Rechte an Fly me to the Moon gehören Ganiax.  
  
Ach ja, die Personen gehöre nicht mir, sondern...*trommelwirbel*... J.K Rowling...außer sie möchte sie mir in nächster Zeit schenken...  
  
Noch einmal mit Gefühl  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Es ist Unsinn. Sagt die Vernunft. Es ist was es ist. Sagt die Liebe.  
  
Es ist Unglück. Sagt die Berechnung. Es ist nichts als Schmerz. Sagt die Angst. Es ist Aussichtslos. Sagt die Einsicht. Es ist was es ist. Sagt die Liebe.  
  
Es ist lächerlich. Sagt der Stolz. Es ist leichtsinnig. Sagt die Vorsicht. Es ist was es ist. Sagt die Liebe. 


	2. Fly me to the Moon

Fly me to the moon  
  
Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, öffnete die Augen und sah mit einem Lächeln auf die Winkelgasse, die sich vor ihr erstreckte. Auch jetzt noch, nachdem sie schon seit vier Jahren vor jedem neuen Schuljahr hierher kam, faszinierte sie dieser Ort. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihren ersten Besuch hier. Es war wie ein verrückter, aber auch spannender und vor allem schöner Traum gewesen, nur das er sich realisiert hatte. Auch wenn sie immer schon eine unverbesserliche Realistin gewesen war, so hatte sie doch immer von Dingen wie Zauberei und Hexerei geträumt. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, wie es wohl währe magische Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Als der Brief aus Hogwards kam, dachte sie erst, sie würde träumen. Mit einem Grinsen erinnerte sie sich an die verdutzten Gesichter ihrer Eltern. Einmal noch atmete sie durch, vielleicht um alles hier in sich aufzusaugen. Dann trat sie in die Menge, die sich lachend und schwatzend gegenseitig hin und her schob.  
  
Ihre Eltern hatten sie im Tropfenden Kessel verabschiedet, nachdem sie ihr Geld für neue Bücher und andere benötigte Gegenstände gegeben hatten. Sie würde sich in dem Gasthaus mit Harry und Ron treffen und genau wie diese dort übernachten. Am anderen Morgen würden sie dann zusammen zum Gleis neundreiviertel fahren. Aber vorher wollte sie noch etwas Zeit alleine verbringen und ihre Sachen besorgen, denn sie wollte dieses Gefühl der apsuluten Freiheit noch ein wenig genießen. Sie wusste, ihnen standen schwere Zeiten bevor und man musste versuchen jeden Moment auszukosten. Zuerst ging sie ihre Bücher besorgen. Sie betrat das Geschäft, dessen Atmosphäre sie so liebte (obwohl es etwas laut war) und zog ihre Bücherliste hervor.  
  
Der Verkäufer kam ihr schon mit wissendem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen und fragte:" Fünftes Jahr? Hogwards?" ;Ja.", antwortete Hermine. "Ich brauche "Verwandlungen: Oberstufe", "Das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 5" , "Arithmantik Band 2", "Entschlüsselung alter Runen", "Magische Verletzungen und Gegenmittel" und Pflanzen des Meeres Band 2". , erklärte sie, während der Verkäufer von einem Regal zum anderen hüpfte und ihr zum Schluss alle Bücher in die Hand drückte. Sie zahlte und verließ das Geschäft, um dann zu Madame Malkins zu gehen und sich neue Umhänge machen zu lassen. Die alten waren unten zu kurz, denn sie war in den letzten Monaten um die 5cm gewachsen. Neben ihr waren nur noch drei weitere Kunden im Geschäft. Ein alter Zauberer der einen abgewetzten Umhang trug, suchte anscheinend einen Hut. Zwei Frauen um die 40 berieten sich gegenseitig flüsternd. Wohl über das Kostüm, was die jeweils andere trug.  
  
Während eine große Hexe ihren Hüft und Schulteranfang maß, ging plötzlich die Tür auf und kein anderer als Draco Malfoy betrat das Geschäft, zusammen mit seinem Vater. Hermines Blick verdüsterte sich, denn sein Anblick rief die Erinnerung an Lord Voldemort zurück. Als Draco sie sah, grinste er hämisch, doch zu Hermines Erstaunen sagte er kein Wort zu ihr. Sein Vater sprach kurz mit der Geschäftsführerin und Draco wurde angewiesen sich neben Hermine zu stellen. Sein Vater Lucius kam lässig auf ihn zu und erklärte mit kaltem Blick:" Du wirst im Tropfenden Kessel übernachten und morgen wird dich der Chauffeur abholen und nach Kings Kross bringen." "Chauffeur!", dachte Hermine, "kein Wunder dass die alle so eingebildet sind!" Dann stutzte sie, denn Malfoy hatte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds von seinem Sohn abgewand und war mit wehendem Umhang verschwunden. Hermine fragte sie, wie man so kalt sein konnte. Ihre Eltern wollten sie immer am liebsten gar nicht gehen lassen. Sie schaute Draco vorsichtig von der Seite an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, Schmerz in seinem Blick zu sehen. Doch dann kam wieder der gefühlslose Ausdruck über sein Gesicht geschlichen und bemächtigte sich seiner. Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite und meinte:"Was starrst du so Granger? Ich weiß ja, dass ich Frauen magisch..." "Halts Maul , Malfoy!", riet ihm Hermine und ging zur Kasse, um zu zahlen, denn ihre Umhänge waren fertig.  
  
Danach ging sie noch zu Apotheke um ihre Zaubertrankzutaten aufzufüllen und schließlich beschloss sie, zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück zu kehren, da es schon anfing dunkel zu werden. Sie brachte ihre Sachen auf ihr Zimmer, begrüßte Krummbein, der auf dem Bett gedöst hatte und ging dann nach unten, wo sie Harry und Ron traf, die ihr glücklich in die Arme fielen...  
  
Hermine war spät in der Nacht, nach langen Gesprächen mit den Weasleys und Harry auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Die anderen hatten es ihr gleich getan. Doch Hermine war noch nicht bereit sich dem Schlaf hin zu geben. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Voldemord, der nun wieder da war, war auch eines ihrer Gesprächsthemen gewesen. In den Ferien war noch nicht viel geschehen. Einige beruhigte dies, andere dachten, und so dachten die meisten, dass das nur die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm sei. Sie starrte hinauf an die Decke und hörte Krummbeins gleichmäßigem Atem zu. Eigentlich wünschte sie sich zu schlafen, doch die Gedanken hielten sie wach.  
  
Da sie nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht einschlafen konnte, stand sie auf und trat leise auf den Flur. Es war dunkel, aber ihre Augen hatten sich schon daran gewöhnt. Sie schlich durch den Gang, bis zu seinem Ende und starrte aus dem Fenste, welches dort in der Wand war. Der Mond strahlte hell hinter den Wolken hervor.  
  
Plötzlich kam ihr ein Lied in den Sinn und ohne dass sie es beabsichtigt hätte begann sie leise zu singen:  
  
" Fly me to the moon Flieg mich zum Mond  
  
And let me play among the stars  
  
Lass mich zwischen den Sternen spielen Let me see what spring is like Lass mich sehen wie der Frühling  
  
On Jupiter and Mars  
  
Auf dem Jupiter und dem Mars ist.  
  
In other words  
  
Mit anderen Worten  
  
Hold my hand  
  
Halte meine Hand  
  
In other words  
  
Mit anderen Worten  
  
Darling, kiss me  
  
Liebling, küss mich.  
  
Fill my heart with song  
  
Füll mein Herz mit Gesang  
  
And let me sing forever more  
  
Und lass mich für immer singen  
  
You are all I long for  
  
Du bist alles nachdem ich mich sehne  
  
All I worship and adore  
  
Alles was ich anbete und verehre  
  
In other words  
  
Mit anderen Worten  
  
Please be true  
  
Bitte sei ehrlich  
  
In other words  
  
Mit anderen Worten  
  
I love you  
  
Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Plötzlich sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr: "Nicht schlecht, Granger." Die Stimme klang rauer als sonst, doch Hermine hatte sie sofort erkannt: Draco Malfoy! Aber sie drehte sich nicht um, sie schaute einfach weiter aus dem Fenster. Draco trat näher an sie heran und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals, der völlig ungeschützt im Mondlicht glitzerte, weil sie sich ihre Haare zu einen Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte. Er sagte: "Was ist los? Kein böses Wort zum bösen Malfoy? Nur nicht so schüchtern!" "Was willst du, Malfoy? Ich weiß, es macht dir Spaß andere zu quälen, aber musst du mich sogar bis in die Nacht hinein verfolgen?"  
  
"Hey, dies ist ein freies Land! Ich bin nur hier, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte." Hermine wunderte sich. Das wahren die ersten ansatzweise ehrlichen Worte, die sie je von ihm zu hören bekommen hatte. Draco fuhr fort: " Dann hab ich gehört, wie jemand gesungen hat und ich wollte nachsehen, wer oder was das ist. Gegen Neugierde ist ja wohl nichts einzuwenden. Und dann..." Genau in dem Moment drehte sich Hermine um und fragte etwas, was sie fragen wollte, seit er angefangen hatte zu sprechen: "Meinst du das ernst?"  
  
"Was soll ich ernst meinen?", fragte Malfoy verwirrt. "Naja, du sagtest ich würde gar nicht so schlecht singen. Meinst du dass ernst?" Draco musterte sie abschätzend und grinste dann. Gehässig sagte er: "Nein, eigentlich nicht.", drehte sich um und verschwand. "Komisch!", dachte Hermine. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ehr glaubte sie, dass es eine typische Malfoy Reaktion gewesen war. So einer kann und darf nichts gut finden, dass von einem Muggel kommt.  
  
Nachdenklich ging sie wieder zu Bett. Nach einigen Minuten war sie eingeschlafen. In ihren Träumen sah sie merkwürdige Dinge. Sie, die im Weltall schwebte, ganz ohne irgendeine Ausrüstung und immer wieder Malfoys Worte: "Nicht schlecht, Granger!" 


	3. Der erste Tag

Der erste Tag  
  
Hogwards! Das neue Schuljahr hatte begonnen. Naja, noch nicht so richtig. Erst einmal fanden sich alle Schüler die bereits eines oder mehr Jahre hinter sich hatten in der großen Halle ein. Ein lautes Summen erfüllte den riesigen Saal mit der unendlichen Decke. Professor Dumbledore und einige andere Lehrer hatten sich bereits eingefunden, wie Hermine feststellte. Nur Professor McGonagall fehlte bei ihrer Zählung und Professor Snape, von dem die meisten hofften, dass es ihn irgendwie dahin gerafft hatte. Ihre Hauslehrerin war natürlich dabei, die Erstklässler zu empfangen.  
  
Ron und Harry unterhielten sich erregt darüber, wer wohl dieses Jahr die DADA-Stelle bekommen hatte. Ron meinte: "Wenn es Snape ist, dann erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich umbringe." Hermine grinste Stumm in sich hinein. Ja, Ron war noch der Alte, obwohl sich sehr viel verändert hatte seit dem letzten Jahr.  
  
Plötzlich schlug eine der großen Flügeltüren auf und Professor Snape rauschte herein. Auch er war noch der Alte, stellte Hermine fest. Genauso blass, wie immer in Schwarz gekleidet und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als hätte er ne´ Ratte gefrühstückt. Allerdings sah sie ihn seit dem letzten Schuljahr mit anderen Augen. Harry hatte ihr alles erzählt. Von der Tatsache das Snape ein Todesser gewesen war und dass er schon vor Voldemords Ende als Spion für Dumbledore gearbeitet hat. Jetzt glaubt sie besser zu verstehen, warum er so war wie er war. Er musste Schreckliches erlebt haben, dachte sie, so schrecklich, dass er aufgehört hat Emotionen zu zeigen. Vielleicht verlernt man es aber auch, wenn man zu Voldemords Anhängern gehörte...  
  
Jetzt klappte die Tür erneut auf und Professor McGonagall kam mit strengem Gesicht herein marschiert. Die Neuen folgten ihr staunend beim Anblick der Decke, die wie der Himmel aussah. Hermine kam sich auf einmal richtig erwachsen vor, als sie sah wie klein und verängstigt viele der Schüler aussahen. Sie konnte sich noch gut an ihren ersten Augenblick erinnern...  
  
Hermine wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Professor McGonagall den Hut auf den Stuhl legte und er zu singen begann:  
  
Jahre, Jahre ist es her, seit ich wart gemacht. Viele, viele Jahre mehr Als jeder von euch macht!  
  
Vier an der Zahl, vier geniale Köpfe, setzen mich auf einmal, sodas ich etwas ihrer Weißheit schöpfe!  
  
Godric Griffindor, der Mutige. Rubina Rawenclaw, die Kluge. Helga Huffelpuff, die Gütige Salazar Slytherin, der Gerissene.  
  
Alle vier, mit ihren Eigenschaften, wollen an dir, für immer haften.  
  
Los komm, und setz mich auf, und ich sag es dir schnell, wohin du gehörst!!  
  
Tosender Applaus folgte auf sein Lied und als sich die Schülerschaft wieder beruhigt hatte, begann Professor McGonagall, die Namen der neuen vorzulesen: "Sora Abory!" Ein kleines, blondes Mädchen ging unsicher nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf. Nach zehn Sekunden rief der Hut: "Huffelpuff!" Am Tisch der Huffelpuffs brach tosender Beifall aus. " Prue Brockerley" "Rawenclaw!" Das Mädchen mit der runden Brille wurde überschwänglich von ihren Hausgenossen begrüßt.  
  
Hermine sah wie Harry fast schmachtend zu Cho Chang herüber sah. Das entlockte ihr wiederum ein kleines Grinsen. Sie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, aber es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Schon am Ende des dritten Schuljahres wahr ihr das aufgefallen. Aber dieses Thema hatte sie lieber nicht angeschnitten, denn es währe ihm wohl etwas peinlich gewesen. Nur Ginny Weasley tat ihr leid. Hermine wusste, dass sie schon seit der ersten Klasse in Harry verliebt war. Vielleicht, dachte sie, ist es nur eine kindische Schwärmerei, aber sie würde dies niemals sagen, denn was Ginny für Liebe hielt, würde solange Liebe sein, bis sie selber merkt, dass es keine Liebe ist.  
  
Weitere Schüler wurden auf ihre Häuser verteilt und immer wenn der Hut "Griffindor" rief, klatschte Hermine begeistert mit. Es war ein schönes Gefühl wieder hier in Hogwards zu sein.  
  
Nachdem jeder Schüler sein Haus gefunden hatte, stand Professor Dumbledore wie üblich auf und richtete das Wort an alle - Schüler und Lehrer: "Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwards. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, das unser Wald für alle Schüler verboten ist. Mit Freude kann ich euch verkünden, dass Professor Lupin, der schon vor einem Jahr das Fach DADA unterrichtet hat, den Unterricht wieder aufnehmen wird. (An dieser Stelle setzte lauter Jubel an und Hermine überlegte, ob Dumbledore Lupin wohl wieder haben wolle, weil Voldemord zurück war.) Zudem wird dieses Jahr etwas besonderes stattfinden."  
  
In dem Moment dachte Hermine erschrocken: "Oh Gott, hoffentlich nicht wieder etwas so gefährliches wie das Trimagische Tunier!"  
  
Aber Dumbledore fuhr fort: " Dieses Jahr werden wir ein Musical stattfinden lassen!"  
  
Aufgeregtes Tuscheln folgte auf diesen vielversprechenden Satz. Dumbledore sagte: " Ruhe bitte, es gibt noch einiges dazu zu sagen." Die Halle verstummte. "Jeder Schüler ab dem vierten Schuljahr wird daran teilnehmen dürfen. Wer eine Hauptrolle spielt gewinnt zudem 50 Punkte für sein Haus. Nebenrollen werden mit 25 Punkten belohnt. Zudem gibt es für die Leute, die sich freiwillig für die Bereiche Kostüme, Masken und Kulisse bewerben 30 Punkte. Wer von euch ein Instrument beherrscht und im Orchester mitspielen möchte bekommt 20 Punkte. Die Musiker können sich auf einer Liste die am Schwarzen Brett aushängt eintragen. Dort sind auch die Probezeiten verzeichnet. Ein kurzer Zusammenschnitt der Handlung wird jedem zur Verfügung gestellt, der mit dem Gedanken spielt sich zu bewerben. Der Titel des Musicals ist: "Noch einmal mit Gefühl"!"  
  
Begeisterung brach bei den meisten Schülern der oberen Jahrgänge aus. Die jüngeren schauten etwas enttäuscht drein. Aber Dumbledore sprach schon weiter: " Ab Morgen könnt ihr euch Bewerben. Und zwar im lehrstehenden Zimmer im zweiten Stock, in dem früher Verwandlungen stattfanden. Die Jury wird unparteiisch sein, denn es wird keiner der Hauslehrer bestimmen, welcher Schüler mitmachen darf. Die Jury besteht aus (Dieter Bohlen - kleiner Scherz am Rande - Du singst scheiße, deine Klamotten sind scheiße und du siehst ma scheiße aus!!!) Professor Treylwney (als ob die was von Musik versteht), Madame Hooch und Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
" Und nun, meine Lieben, lasst es euch schmecken." Schon bevor er ausgesprochen hatte, füllten sich von Zauberhand ihre Teller und sie begannen zu essen. Zwischendurch wurde heiß diskutiert, wer sich wohl bewerben würde und worum es in dem Musical gehen würde. Einige der Schüler hatte noch nie eines gesehen und so erzählten die anderen von ihren Erlebnissen.  
  
Hermine wollte es nicht zugeben, aber ein Musical - das würde auch sie reitzen, obwohl sie sonst nur unter der Dusche sang oder wenn sie sich sicher war, dass niemand zuhörte. Draco Malfoys Worte schwirrten ihr wieder durch den Kopf und sie beschloss, dass es wenigstens einen Versuch wert wäre. 


	4. Das Casting Amazing Grace

Das Casting - Amanzig Grace  
  
Hermine war nervös. Gleich würde sie vor der Jury stehen und singen. Zu ihrer Überraschung, hatten auch Harry und Ron den Weg zum alten Verwandlungsraum gefunden und wollten ihre Sangeskünste zum besten geben. Eigentlich, so schien es ihr, waren alle Schüler von der vierten bis zur siebten Klasse anwesend. Naja, 50 Punkte für den, der eine Hauptrolle ergattert ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Selbst Neville hatte sich in die Schlange gestellt.  
  
Man konnte nicht hören was drinnen geschah und das war Hermine nur recht so. Wenigstens konnte sie dann nicht hören wie gut andere sangen und den Mut verlieren.  
  
Einige murmelten noch schnell ihre Texte vor sich hin oder lachte völlig überdreht. Hermine gehörte zu denen die einfach schwiegen und sich zu konzentrieren versuchten. Ehe sie sich versah war sie dran. Zögernd trat sie in den großen Raum und blickte zur Jury, die in der Mitte an einem langen Tisch saß, mit einem Stift und Pergament vor sich. Madame Pomfrey lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und Madame Hooch fragte: "Welches Lied möchtest du singen?" "Amanzig grace.", antwortete Hermine schüchterner als gewöhnlich.  
  
"Gut, dann fang an!", erklärte Madame Hooch.  
  
Und Hermine begann zu singen:  
  
"Amazing grace how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found was blind but now I see.  
  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace my fear relieved. How precious did that grace appear, the hour I first believed.  
  
Through many dangers, toils and snares we have already come. 'Twas grace that brought us safe thus far, and grace will lead us home.  
  
How sweet the name of Jesus sounds in a believers ear. It soothes his sorrows, heals the wounds and drives away his fear.  
  
Must Jesus bear the cross alone and all the world go free? No, there's a cross for ev'ryone and there's a cross for me.  
  
Als sie geendet hatte, blickte sie die drei Jury Mitglieder unsicher an. Diese tuschelten ganz aufgeregt miteinander. Endlich wendete sich Professor Trewlaney an sie: "Nun meine Liebe, ich dachte nicht, dass ich es jemals sagen würde, aber die spirituelle Kraft ihres Gesanges beeindruckt mich." "Danke!", lächelte Hermine schüchtern.  
  
Madame Hooch fügte hinzu: "Sie habe eine ganz außergewöhnliche Stimme!"  
  
Hermine fühlte wie Stolz von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie hatte kein Lob erwartet und schon gar kein so großes. Wiederholt bedankte sie sich und verließ leise in sich hinein grinsend das Zimmer. Sie war so sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nichts und niemanden um sich herum wahr nahm und erst aufschreckte, als sie unsanft mit jemandem zusammen stieß.  
  
"Hey, Granger, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", schnarrte Draco Malfoy ihr ins Ohr bevor sie zurück taumelte. Hermine kam plötzlich ein verrückter Gedanke, an dem sogar etwas wahres dran war. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und meinte nur: "Danke, Malfoy!"  
  
Der sah sie verdutzt an, was ihr erneut ein Grinsen entlockte. Naja es war doch irgendwie so, dass sie sich nur zu dem Casting getraut hatte, weil er "Nicht schlecht, Granger" gesagt hatte. Er sagt niemals Dinge, hinter deren Aussage er nicht steht, das hatte sie in all den Jahren gelernt.  
  
Später, als sie schon im Bett lag grübelte sie noch darüber nach, ob sie wirklich eine Chance auf eine Rolle hätte, denn sie war ja nicht die einzige Bewerberin. Nach ihr konnten noch viele gekommen sein, die besser gesungen hatten. Außerdem fragte sie sich, ob sie es sich überhaupt zutrauen würde vor einer großen Menge zu singen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag waren alle Schüler zunehmend nervös. Ron tiegerte die ganze Zeit der Pausen rastlos umher und machte Hermine und Harry damit ganz kribbelig. Pansy Parkinson ließ vor Aufregung und zur Freude der Griffindors eine ganze Phiole Drachenblut in ihren Kessel fallen, worüber Snape gar nicht entzückt war, da das Gemisch auf der Stelle explodierte und einige Schüler voll spritzte, die daraufhin wegen leichten bläulichen Verbrennungen in den Krankenflügel mussten.  
  
Gespannt warteten alle auf den Abend, denn beim Essen würde Dumbeldore verkünden, wer welche Rolle zugeteilt bekommt.  
  
Fred und Gerorge Weasley hatten sogar Wetten angenommen. Zehn Sickel als niedrigster Einsatz. Der kleine Bruder von Colin hatte sein gesamtes Taschengeld eines Monats auf Harry gesetzt, was die wenigsten wunderte.  
  
Und dann kam der große Augenblick immer näher... 


	5. Rien ne va plus nichts geht mehr

Rien ne va plus - Nichts geht mehr  
  
Um sieben Uhr war der letzte Schüler zusammen mit einer sichtlich geschafften, aber zufriedenen Jury aus dem alten Verwandlungsraum gekommen. Jetzt war alles entschieden. Die drei Damen würden nur noch Dumbledore ihre Entscheidungen übermitteln und dann würde er die Ergebnisse verkünden.  
  
Schweigen breitete sich in der großen Halle aus, als Professor McGonagall mit einem Teelöffel dezent an ihren Kelch schlug und damit Dumbledores Rede ankündigte.  
  
"Meine Lieben Schüler und auch Kollegen und Kolleginnen! Die Würfel sind gefallen. Madame Pomfrey, Professor Trewlaney und Madame Hooch haben ihre Entscheidungen gefällt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es die richtigen waren, denn ich verlasse mich voll und ganz auf ihre Kompetenz. An dieser Stelle bitte ich um einen kleinen Applaus für unsere Jury."  
  
Tosendes Klatschen brach aus und Madame Pomfrey wurde ganz verlegen und schaute peinlich berührt zur Seite.  
  
Dumbledore fuhr fort: " Nun, dann möchte ich euch nun auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Ach, ehe ich s vergesse: Jeder, der eine der Rollen bekommt und sei sie noch so klein, ist verpflichtet sich ganz und gar dafür einzusetzen. Die Punkte gibt es erst nach der Aufführung am Ende dieses Schuljahres. Wer seine Rolle hinschmeißt oder die Arbeit der anderen sabotiert, bekommt selbstverständlich keinen Punkt. Und nun verlese ich die Rollenverteilung, beginnend bei den Nebenrollen. Die sechs Sargträger werden von folgenden Schülern gespielt: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Flechley, Ernie Macmillan und Ronald Weasley! ( Ron, der nicht im Geringsten damit gerechnet hatte wurde röter als sein Haar. Als der erste Applaus wieder abgeflaut war, sprach Dumbledore weiter) Die drei Vampire werden gespielt von Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan und George Weasley! (Die drei Freunde sprangen auf und beglückwünschten sich, nicht zuletzt weil sie auf sich selbst gewettet hatten. Die Griffindors fielen von neuem in atemberaubenden Jubel) Der erste Dämon wird gespielt, getanzt und gesungen von Neville Longbottom. (dieser wäre vor Überraschung glatt vom Stuhl gefallen) und Pansy Parkinson wird das Lied über den Parkschein singen. ( Anscheinend hatte Pansy mehr erwartet und blickte Dumbledore entsprechend schlecht gelaunt an) Den Pastor wird Dean Thomas spielen und Adrian Pucey dem jungen Mann, den Buffy befreit.  
  
Bevor ich zu den Hauptrollen komme, will ich euch noch sagen wer sich um die Requisieten kümmern wird und so weiter. Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Mandy Brocklehurst und Susan Bones werden die Kulisse mitgestalten. Angelina Johnson und Lisa Turpin werden euch in der Maske betreuen und Padma Patil und Alicia Spinnett werden eure Kostüme entwerfen. Colin Creevy wird als Junge für alles den anderen zur Hand gehen wo er nur kann.  
  
Und nun kommen wir zu den Hauptrollen! ( Fast unerträglich gespanntes Schweigen herrschte im Saal) Der Dämon Sweet wird von...Terence Higgs gespielt!!! (Die Slytherins überschlugen sich fast.) Buffys kleine Schwester Dawn wird von Ginny Weasley gespielt!!! (Auch sie wurde rot bis zum Haaransatz und erntete viel Beifall von Seiten der Griffindors und einige böse Blicke von den Slytherins) Der Ex-Dämon Anya wird von Terry Boot gespielt und ihr Freund Xander Harris von Harry Potter. ( wieder tosender Beifall und Buhrufe von den Slytherins was aber im allgemeinen Tumult unterging) Roger Davis wird Giles spielen (großer Beifall von Seiten der Rawenclaws). Tara wird von Parvati Patil und Willow Rosenberg von Lavander Brown gespielt und gesungen!!! (Wieder einmal flippten die Griffindors aus) Der Vampir Spike wird von...(Dumbledore sah etwas verdutzt aus wie Hermine bemerkte, die sich jetzt gar keine Chancen mehr ausrechnete) Draco Malfoy gespielt. ( Eine Sekunde war es vollkommen ruhig, so verdutzt waren die meisten und dann brach ohrenbetäubender Beifall bei den Slytherins aus) Und nun verkünde ich wer die Glückliche ist und die Hauptrolle schlechthin singen und spielen darf. ( In diesem Moment hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören und jeder wäre zusammengezuckt, weil ihm dieses Geräusch übermäßig laut vorgekommen wäre) Buffy Summers, die Jägerin wird von...HERMINE GRANGER gespielt!!!"  
  
In diesem Augenblick explodierte die Halle. In keinem Fußballstadion hätte es lauteren Jubel geben können.  
  
Hermine war völlig überrumpelt und nahm kaum wahr wie die Griffindors ihr jeder einzeln die Hand schüttelten oder sie umarmten. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen losgelöst von ihrem Körper. "Wie in meinem Traum!", schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Jetzt sollte sie Malfoy wirklich danken! 


	6. Ein ernstes Gespräch

Ein ernstes Gespräch  
  
Am anderen Tag, kurz nach Unterrichtsschluss bekam Harry durch Hedwig einen Brief übermittelt. Dumbledore hatte geschrieben:  
  
Lieber Harry, ich würde dich gerne heute Abend um neun Uhr in meinem Büro sehen. Es gibt ernste Dinge zu besprechen. Du und auch alle anderen wissen, dass uns nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Wenn du möchtest bringe Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Granger gleich mit. Ich denke es währe unsinnig sie auszuschließen, da du sie ja zweifellos nach unserer Besprechung über das Gesagte informieren wirst. Das Passwort ist: Borromeum  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Professor Dumbledore  
  
Demnach hatten sich die drei mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro gemacht. Harry nannte das Passwort und der Wasserspeier begann sich zu drehen. Als er wieder zum stehen gekommen war, traten sie in das geräumige Büro mit den vielen Bildern der alten Direktoren an der Wand. Es waren noch acht andere Personen im Raum: Professor Dumbledore persönlich, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Madame Maxime und eine Frau und ein Mann die Hermine nicht kannte.  
  
Hagrid und Madame Maxime die sich leise unterhalten hatten verstummten und alle Augen wanden sich ihnen zu. Ernste Gesichter prägten die Runde und Hermine kam sich auf einmal klein, hilflos und verloren vor.  
  
Professor Dumbledore ergriff das Wort: "Zuallererst, Harry, Ronald und Hermine, möchte ich euch Arabella Figg, die du Harry wohl schon kennst und Mundungus Fletcher vorstellen. Sie kämpften damals zusammen mit Professor Lupin an meiner Seite. Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen. Sicher ahnt ihr, warum ich euch heute hierher bestellt habe. Unsere Welt und die der Muggel ist in Gefahr...und uns bleib viel zu wenig Zeit zu handeln. Viele, viele die Angst haben werden sich auf seine Seite schlagen und anderer werden bei dem Versuch ihn und seine Gefolgsleute aufzuhalten sterben. Das Ministerium hat sich entschlossen, die Augen vor der Realität zu verschließen. Die Liste unserer Anhänger ist kurz. Was als erstes geschehen sollte, ist die Dementoren von Askaban abzuziehen, wenn nötig mit Gewalt."  
  
Hier warf Madame Maxime ein: "´ber Al´bus, wisch sollen wir dasch máchen?" Und Hagrid ergänzte: "Genau, das Ministerium hat noch immer den Oberbefehl über Askaban und auch über die Dementoren, auch wenn sie ihnen nicht unterwürfig sind.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte: "Ja, aber wenn die Welt droht im Chaos zu versinken werden Gesetze hinfällig und es wird die Zeit kommen, in der nicht einmal mehr der artigste Mensch sich an das Gesetz hält, wenn wir uns nun daran halten."  
  
Jetzt traute sich Harry, der wie seine beiden Freunde vorher geschwiegen hatte, eine Frage zu stellen: "Aber, wie Professor? Kann man Dementoren denn töten?" Sirius schaltete sich ein: "Ja, sie sterben, wenn sie keine Menschen mehr um sich herum haben, denen sie ihre glücklichen Gedanken aussaugen können. Aber wir bräuchten eine Methode mit der wir sie direkt vernichten können, denn sie werden nicht freiwillig gehen."  
  
"Gibt es denn keinen Zauber? Ein Trank?", fragte Ron schüchtern. "Nein.", meldete sich Snape jetzt zu Wort. "Es gibt zwar Tränke mit tödlicher Wirkung, aber ich denke nicht das einer der hier Anwesenden die Macht hat, einem Dementoren einen solchen einzuflößen."  
  
"Gut, ich merke schon, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Ich will euch bevor wir nach Lösungen suchen erst einmal unsere Probleme und Möglichkeiten auflisten. Hagrid und Madame Maxime waren während des Sommers bei den Riesen. Einige werden uns helfen, genauer gesagt ¾ aller. Das erhöht unsere Chancen ungemein. Im Augenblick halten sie sich noch im Verborgenen. Es ist so besser für sie und für uns. Die anderen werden sich vielleicht Lord Voldemord anschließen oder sie werden in die höheren Gebirge gehen. Ich hoffe auf letzteres. Athur Weasley hat mir wie noch einige andere Ministeriumsmitglieder seinen Beistand versichert. (er lächelte Ron kurz zu) Ich habe zudem mit vielen meiner alten Freunde gesprochen und auch sie versprachen mir Beistand. Ich bitte sie alle darum nichts über dieses Treffen verlauten zu lassen, denn man weiß nie wer vielleicht sonst noch zuhört. Wenn etwas geschehen sollte, dann bitte informieren sie mich sofort darüber, denn je schneller die Nachrichten weitergegeben werden, desto schneller können wir im Notfall handeln."  
  
Einheitlich nickten alle Anwesenden.  
  
"Schön, ich verlasse mich auf euer Wort." 


	7. Das erste Treffen

Das erste Treffen  
  
Am Samstag sollten die Proben für das Musical beginnen. Hermine eilte mit Harry und Ron in die große Halle, die extra reserviert war. Alle Akteure versammelten sich dort und warteten auf die Ankunft auf Madame Pomfrey, Madame Hooch und Professor Trewlaney die sie durch die Proben begleiten würden.  
  
Um punkt elf rauschten sie auch schon in den Saal und Madame Hooch verkündete: "Guten Morgen, zuallererst möchte ich sagen, dass ich mich sehr auf die Arbeit mit euch freue. Es gibt nur etwas was ihr beachten solltet: Ein Jahr ist nicht so viel Zeit wie ihr jetzt vielleicht denkt um ein Musical auf die Beine zu stellen und wenn hier Unruhe herrscht und ihr nicht kontinuierlich arbeitet, werdet ihr es nicht schaffen. Aber ich denke ihr könnt euch zusammen reißen, auch wenn es manchen schwer fallen mag."  
  
Dann verteilte Professor Trewlany das Drehbuch, welches bis zur nächsten Woche von allen gelesen sein sollte. Hermine hätte am liebsten sofort begonnen, aber sie hörte weiter zu was Madame Pomfrey zu sagen hatte: "Die Kostüm, Masken und Kulissen Leute haben jetzt einen Monat Zeit, um sich zu überlegen was sie brauchen und wie sie alles gestalten wollen. Am Samstag in vier Wochen werden wir dann nach London fahren und die Sachen besorgen. Es können zum Beispiel Kostümzeichnungen angefertigt werden. Alicia, Padma, ihr wisst was zu tun ist. (Die beiden nickten eifrig.) Zu unseren Darstellern möchte ich folgendes sagen: Wenn ihr das Drehbuch gelesen habt, bekommt ihr noch einmal ein Extraheft in dem beschrieben ist was und wann ihr singen müsst. Ihr lernt die Texte am besten bis in drei Wochen auswendig, denn dann können wir anfangen an eurem Gesang zu feilen."  
  
Alle, selbst die Slytherins nickten.  
  
"Wir haben beschlossen euch in Gruppen bzw. Paare aufzuteilen, denn ihr sollt euch gegenseitig ergänzen lernen. Folgende Paare werden zusammen arbeiten: Lavander und Parvati Harry und Terry (hui, das reimt sich ja) Roger, Ginny und Terence Und Hermine und Draco! Nana, Mr. Malfoy, wer wird denn da das Gesicht verziehen? Schön, die Vampire und der Dämon werden noch eine Gruppe bilden und die Sargträger werden sich zusammen vorbereiten. Alle, die nun nicht genannt wurden, werden zusammen proben. Das Tanztraining wird immer Mittwochs und Samstagsabends hier in der großen Halle stattfinden. Sie ist eigens dafür reserviert. Die Gesangsübungen sind auf den Sonntagnachmittag ebenfalls hierher verlegt worden und später, wenn wir anfangen beides zu machen, singen und schauspielern, wird es ebenfalls Sonntagsnachmittags um drei bis sechs sein." In diesem Augenblick war Hermine sehr erleichtert nicht "Die großen Kriege der Zauberei" belegt zu haben, denn wenn sie dies getan hätte, wäre ihr kaum Zeit geblieben um für die Aufführung zu üben. Dann dachte sie darüber nach, was es hieß mit Draco Malfoy in einer Gruppe zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er versuchen ihre Arbeit so gut es ging zu sabotieren. Sie seufzte tief und beschloss sich einfach in ihr Schicksal zu ergeben und das Beste daraus zu machen. Immerhin hatte er nicht mal zu Protest angesetzt als verkündet wurde, dass sie in einer Gruppe sein würden. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht riskieren die 50 Punkte zu verlieren indem er sich querstellte.  
  
Für heute durften sie gehen.  
  
Als Hermine im Bett lag und dass Drehbuch las, musste sie bei einigen Stellen unwillkührlich lachen. Spike alias Draco sollte vor ihr bzw. Buffy auf die Knie gehen und dabei ein Liebeslied singen. Das war ein wirklich komischer Gedanke und sie hoffte, dass er nicht alles hinschmeißen würde, wenn er diese Stelle las, denn dann würde sie nie in den Genuß eines Draco Malfoys kommen, der ihr zu Füßen lag...  
  
~*~ An einem anderen Ort im Schloss ~*~  
  
Draco stand vor Überraschung der Mund ein Stück weit offen und dann schloss er ihn mit einem empörten fluchen. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein!!! Er sollte die Granger küssen? Küssen??? Die??? Mrs. Ich-weiß-alles-besser-als- du??? Das Schlammblut? "Oh nein, soweit kommts noch!", dachte er wütend. "Das werde ich nicht tun und wenn ich dafür zum Schulleiter muss!" 


	8. Der Kuss Konflikt

Der Kuss-Konflikt  
  
Als der nächste Tag anbrach war Hermine müde, weil sie noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein gelesen hatte, aber gut gelaunt. Das Stück gefiel ihr, besonders die Lieder und die damit verbundenen komplexen Gefühle der Personen. Der Schluss hatte sie jedoch etwas stutzig gemacht. Sie sollte Draco Malfoy als Spike küssen. Das war als wenn man verlangte dass eine Maus und eine Schlange friedlich zusammen in einem Käfig leben sollten. "Was für eine passende Metapher!", dachte Hermine mit einer spur Sarkasmus.  
  
Nur zu gut wusste sie, dass Draco sich gegen diesen Kuss mit allen Mittel währen würde. Schön, ihr war es gleich. Sie hatte schon Musicals gesehen und Dokumentationen über ihre Entstehung und sie wusste daher, dass sich die Darsteller selten wirklich küssten. Meistens sah es nur so aus, wenn man im Publikum saß. Hermine verspürte ebenfalls kein großes Verlangen Malfoy zu küssen und war froh über ihr Wissen was Musical- und auch Filmküsse anging.  
  
Aber sie hatte sich geschworen wegen nichts und wieder nichts aufzugeben, nicht einmal wegen der Tatsache, dass sie, Hermine Granger, eine Griffindor, Draco Malfoy, einen Slytherin, den Todfeind ihrer beiden besten Freunde küssen sollte.  
  
Nachdem sie sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, ging sie in den Aufenthaltsraum der Griffindors und setzte sich in einen der samtweichen Sessel, um auf Harry und Ron zu warten, die wie immer etwas später dran waren als sie.  
  
Lavander Brown kam zusammen mit Parvati kichernd die Treppe hinunter. In der Hand hielt sie, wie Hermine sofort erkannte, das Drehbuch. Sie ahnte worüber die beiden lachten, sagte aber vorerst nichts. Jetzt waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und ließen sich Hermine gegenüber nieder. Ganz unverblümt begann Lavander zu reden: "Du musst Draco Malfoy küssen, ich fass es einfach nicht!" Hermine beschloss, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung ist und sagte: "Und du und Parvati, ihr seid ein lesbisches Pärchen!" Parvati verzog spielerisch das Gesicht, legte ihre Hand auf Lavanders Knie und meinte pikiert: "Hast du etwas gegen unsere Beziehung?" Da musste Hermine unwillkürlich lachen und erklärte: "Niemals!", und fügte hinzu: "Ja, ich muss Malfoy küssen oder wenigstens so tun, aber wisst ihr was? Mir ist es egal, denn nur wegen einem kurzen Augenblick verschenke ich doch nicht 50 Punkte. Wenn es ihn stört, dann soll er eben seine Punkte verlieren. Sein Problem!" "Gute Einstellung!", sagte Lavander und Parvati nickte.  
  
In dem Moment kamen Harry und Ron runter. Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Schnurstracks kamen sie auf die drei Mädchen zu und noch ehe sie, sie ganz erreicht hatten begannen sie wild durcheinander zu reden. Was Hermine heraushörte war: "Du...Malfoy...Schwein...Kuss."  
  
"Jetzt mal ganz langsam!", sagte Hermine und blickte sie verständnisvoll an. Sie stellte sich mental schon auf viele Gespräche wie das mit Lavander und Parvati ein. Natürlich verstand sie die Empörtheit der Griffindors nur zu gut.  
  
Ron begann: "Hermine, dass kannst du doch nicht machen! Doch nicht Malfoy das dreckige Frettchen!" Und Harry fuhr fort: "Malfoy! Hermine, dass ist als wenn...als wenn...ich meine ihr seid doch wie Feuer und Wasser. Und Hermine...er ist ein Slytherin!!!"  
  
"Ich weiß.", sagte sie und erfreute sich an ihrer Entsetztheit über soviel Ruhe. Sie fuhr fort: "Jungs, ich werde das machen. Ich zieh es durch! Und außerdem muss ich ihn doch nicht wirklich küssen. Nur so tun als ob."  
  
"Aber.", setzte Ron erneut an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn: "Kein aber, verstanden?"  
  
~*~ später vor dem Lehrerzimmer ~*~  
  
"Professor Snape, würden sie Madame Hooch heraus bitten. Ich muss mit ihr über das Stück reden.", erklärte die Stimme von Draco Malfoy und Snape meinte kühl: "Sicher, Mr. Malfoy, Sicher.", und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.  
  
Einige Minuten später stand Madame Hooch vor ihm und fragte: "Was gibt es denn Mr. Malfoy. Haben sie etwas nicht verstanden oder wo liegt ihr Problem?" Draco antwortete: "Es geht um den Schluss des Stückes. Er gefällt mir nicht. Er ist unrealistisch und fiktiv. Ich finde, der Vampir sollte..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Madame Hooch meint etwas mürrisch, aber auch leicht amüsiert: "Ach je, Mr. Malfoy, alles was sie nicht wollen ist Mrs. Granger zu küssen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so kindisch sein würden."  
  
Da seine Tarnung sowieso aufgeflogen war, beschloss Draco es jetzt auch frontal angehen lassen zu können und erklärte stur wie ein wütendes Kind: "Ich werde sie nicht küssen und wenn ich..."  
  
"Und wenn was, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Madame Hooch scharf. "Wollen sie sich vielleicht bei Professor Snape beschweren? Oder es sogar bei Professor Dumbeldore versuchen? Seien sie nicht naiv, denn keiner wird ihnen bei diesem Problem helfen können. Sie machen alles so wie es im Drehbuch steht oder sie geben auf. Dann verlieren sie ihre Punkte und Obendrein den Kampf zwischen ihnen und Mrs. Granger. Sie habe ich heute schon getroffen und sie ist begeistert von dem Stück."  
  
Madame Hooch wusste, dass sie nur seinen Ergeiz anstacheln musste und so wie es aussah war es ihr gelungen. Draco murmelte nur noch: "Was auch immer.", und ging. 


	9. Shall we dance?

Ich habe lange nicht mehr geschrieben, doch jetzt, da alle Arbeiten geschrieben sind und die Zeugnisnoten stehen, habe ich gedacht, ich sollte mal weiter schreiben.  
  
In diesem Kapitel sollte man mal über die Tatsache hinwegsehen, dass die Horgwardsschüler eigentlich Engländer sind.  
  
Shall we dance?  
  
An diesem Mittwochabend sollte das Tanztraining beginnen. Demzufolge hatten sich schon fast alle Teilnehmer des Musicals in der großen Halle eingefunden. In weiser Voraussicht hatte irgendjemand dafür gesorgt, dass die langen, riesigen Tische an den Wänden standen und so genug Platz für freie Bewegung war. Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen gerade durch die Flügeltüren geschlendert und gesellten sich zu Neville und einigen anderen Griffindors und Huffelpuffs, die miteinander sprachen.  
  
Für Hermine und Harry war klar gewesen, dass man zum tanzen auf keinen Fall Schuluniformen tragen sollte und so hatten sie normale Muggelkleidung angezogen. Hermine trug eine schlichte schwarze Hose aus einem Plastik ähnlichem Stoff und dazu ein weinrotes Top. Harry sah mit seinen blauen Baggypants und dem mit der Aufschrift „sevensense" versehenen Shirt ebenfalls nach einem typischen Muggeljungen aus, der gerade Sport hatte. Ron hatte bei der Kleiderwahl einen kleinen Unfall. Das rote T-Shirt biss sich unglaublich mit seinen Haaren und die ausgewaschene bunte Sporthose wolle auch nicht so recht mit dem Rest harmonieren. Von weitem sah er aus wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. Allerdings hatte er sich damit abgefunden und nun schien es so, als wäre es auch das Beste so gewesen, denn schon auf den ersten Blick sah man, dass die Leute, die ihre schweren Umhänge anhatten extrem ins Schwitzen kommen würden.  
  
Neville erklärte nervös: "Ich...ich habe gehört, dass wir einzeln vortanzen müssen!" Bevor die anderen allerdings etwas erwidern konnten, kamen Madame Hooch und der Rest des Teams in die Halle und die Stimmen verstummten.  
  
Professor Trewlaney wandte sich mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme an die Schüler: „Meine Lieben, heute werden wir zuerst einmal sehen, wie ihr euch zur Musik bewegt. Ich sehe, einige haben anstatt ihrer Schulkleidung bequemere Sachen bevorzugt. Dies können wir nur befürworten. Alle, die heute noch keine sportliche Kleidung tragen, sind aufgefordert, es beim nächsten Mal zu tun. Da ihr modernen Tanz mit Schritten verschiedener Kampfsportarten verbinden werdet ist es zu empfehlen."  
  
Madame Hooch ergriff nun das Wort: „Wir haben extra veranlasst, dass man für die Stunden, in denen wir proben einen...äh...CD-Player benutzen kann. ( Madame Pomfrey präsentierte den Schülern in diesen Augenblick einen großen Kasten mit zwei Boxen.) Zuerst werden wir, um euer Rhythmus-Gefühl zu schulen, zu verschiedenen Liedern tanzen. Ihr stellt euch jetzt erst einmal so hin, dass sich Mädchen und Jungen gegenüberstehen. ( alle folgten ihrer Anweisung) Wenn die Musik beginnt, will ich, dass ihr einfach anfangt euch zu bewegen. ( diese Aufforderung veranlasste alle dazu, etwas skeptisch zu werden) Ihr könnt auch zu zweit tanzen, wenn ihr wollt."  
  
Nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten und mit Harrys Hilfe gelang es ihnen schließlich, das Abspielgerät zum Laufen zu bringen.  
  
Aus den Boxen begann es zu dröhnen und man hörte, dass es sich bei der CD um ein Live Album handelte, denn aus den Boxen kam lauter Jubel. Dann begann eine Stimme zu singen:  
  
Sing yeah  
  
It's a long long time ago  
  
It was a strange story  
  
A girl loved a boy  
  
Well - you, you have to know  
  
When a witch is lovin'  
  
She's loosin' her magic Hermine erkannte den Song, genau wie einige andere und begann mitzusummen und sich im Takt der Musik langsam zu bewegen. Einige andere waren noch unsicher stehen geblieben, andere, wie auch Draco Malfoy, ehr trotzig. Madame Hooch, die sich schon denken konnte, dass es den meisten besonders peinlich war zu tanzen, wenn alle sie beobachteten, senkte mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes das Licht. One cold evening at home  
  
The boy found her broom  
  
And the lies flew away  
  
and then she looked at him  
  
and was filled with magic  
  
and she said to him  
  
and she got her magic Jetzt wurden auch langsam die anderen mutiger. Es lief genau nach Plan. Madame Hooch hatte sich vorher schon lange Gedanken darum gemacht, wie sie die Schüler am besten zum Tanzen animieren konnte und ihre Idee war, dass man erst langsame Lieder zum einstimmen spielen sollte und dann mit der Zeit schneller werden sollte. Cause this is witchcraft babe and it is everywhere  
  
In the wood, in the sea and the moon got it - yeah  
  
This is witchcraft babe and it is everywhere  
  
That shimmering and glimmering - is what I am Den Refrain sangen die meisten jetzt schon lauthals mit. Die Hemmschwelle war schon fast bei allen überwunden. Nur Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle standen noch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in der Ecke. And Miss Elliott with that  
  
really ugly Tweed pullover  
  
And these striking red shoes  
  
They're a witness of times long ago  
  
Close your eyes and see  
  
that she's beautiful  
  
But it's not the way you thought  
  
take care of the secrets  
  
that old witches told Hermine hatte sich Harry geschnappt und begonnen mit ihm einen langsamen Walzer zu tanzen, was ihnen schon bald nachgemacht wurde, von denjenigen, die in ihrem Leben mal einen Tanzkurs gemacht hatten. I'm not doubtful about you  
  
See - I tie knots in my shoelaces  
  
Let me sleep in your arms  
  
We are at home  
  
Where we are loved Madame Pomfrey war zu den drei missmutigen Slytherins geeilt und hatte sie mit strengem Gesicht aufgefordert, dass sie gefälligst ihre faulen Hintern bewegen sollten. Malfoy setzte mit einem „Aber...!" an, doch mit einer raschen Handbewegung brachte sie ihn zum schweigen und so setzte Malfoy sich in Richtung Pansy in Bewegung, während Crabbe und Goyle schwerfällig hin und her schwankten. Cause this is witchcraft babe and it is everywhere  
  
In the wood, in the sea and the moon got it -yeah  
  
This is witchcraft babe and it is everywhere  
  
It will make you loose if you think about shoes Ohohoh...this is witchcraft  
  
Ohohoh...this is witchcraft Ohohoh...this is witchcraft  
  
Ohohoh...this is witchcraft  
  
Um den Elan der Schüler nicht abbrechen zu lassen, legte Madame Pomfrey sofort eine neue CD ein. ( sie hatte die Kunst des CD-Player bedienen eingehend studiert, während die jungen Hexen und Zauberer getanzt hatten)  
  
Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground. I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town there's no need to be unhappy.  
  
Schon bei den ersten Sätzen hatte selbst Draco das Lied erkannt. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an und Lee Jordan schrie überflüssigerweise: „YMCA!" Sarkastisch meinte Hermine: „Du bist ja so weise!"  
  
Young man, there's a place you can go. I said, young man, when you're short on your dough. You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find many ways to have a good time.  
  
It's fun to stay at the YMCA. It's fun to stay at the YMCA.  
  
Nach einigen merkwürdigen Verrenkungen von allen Seiten, hatte man den Bewegungsablauf des bekannten Tanzes wieder im Blut.  
  
They have everything for you men to enjoy. You can hang out with all the boys.  
  
It's fun to stay at the YMCA. It's fun to stay at the YMCA.  
  
Draco Malfoy kannte den Song, ja, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, was so toll daran und an diesem albernen Tanz war. Er hatte noch nie nachvollziehen können, warum die Muggel wie die Zauberer alle Musik so toll fanden.  
  
You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, You can do whatever you feel.  
  
Young man, are you listening to me? I said, young man, what do you want to be? I said, young man, you can make real your dreams. but you got to know this one thing!  
  
Hermine hatte Malfoys finsteres Gesicht gesehen und verstand nicht, wie man sich bei der Musik nicht mitreißen lassen konnte. Eigentlich war das Lied keines ihrer Lieblingslieder und normal hörte sie auch ganz andere Musik, aber dieser Song war eben kult. So albern der Tanz auch sein mochte, er war genial um ausgelassene Stimmung zu verbreiten.  
  
No man does it all by himself. I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf, and just go there to the YMCA. I'm sure they can help you today.  
  
It's fun to stay at the YMCA. It's fun to stay at the YMCA.  
  
Ginny hatte Harry beobachtet. Ganz in Gedanken war sie mit Seamus zusammengestoßen und gestolpert. Im letzten Moment hatte er sie aufgefangen. „Alles in Ordnung?" , fragte Seamus besorgt und Ginny fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass er blaue Augen hatte. „Ja, mir geht's gut. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst."  
  
They have everthing for you men to enjoy. You can hang out with all the boys.  
  
It's fun to stay at the YMCA. It's fun to stay at the YMCA.  
  
You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal. You can do whatever you feel.  
  
Nach diesem Lied hatten alle begonnen zu schwitzen und Professor Trewlany wies sie an, sich wieder gegenüber zu stellen. Dann musste jeder mit seinem Gegenüber ein Paar bilden. Hermine stand Lee Jordan gegenüber. Ginny hatte es schwerer getroffen, denn sie stand vor Crabbe und Harry sollte mit Pansy ein Paar bilden.  
  
Aha aha, du bist so heiß wie ein Vulkan. Aha aha, und heut' verbrenn' ich mich daran. Jedermann nennt dich Sweet Lady Samba, Jeder sieht, daß du kein Kind mehr bist. Die bunten Lichter dreh'n sich wie Feuer, Wenn du die Welt rings herum vergißt. Aha aha, du bist so heiß wie ein Vulkan. Aha aha, und heut' verbrenn' ich mich daran. Rock'n Roll, ChaCha, Mambo und Boogie, Das ist jetzt alles für mich vorbei. Die ganze Welt tanzt heute die Samba, Olé, olé, wir sind dabei.  
  
Hermine war wirklich beeindruckt davon, wie gut Lee tanzen konnte. Sie wurde nur so herumgewirbelt. Der Takt hatte vollkommen Besitz über sie ergriffen, obwohl dieses Lied wiederum nicht ihrem eigentlichen Geschmak entsprach.  
  
Tanze Samba mit mir, Samba, Samba die ganze Nacht. Tanze Samba mit mir, weil die Samba uns glücklich macht. Liebe, Liebe, Liebelei, morgen ist sie vielleicht vorbei. Tanze Samba mit mir, Samba, Samba die ganze Nacht.  
  
Dracos schielte über die Schulter von Terry und sah, wie die anderen sich bewegten. Das Bild, dass Crabbe und Ginny abgaben war zum schreien komisch. Er grinste hämisch, als er Harrys leidendes Gesicht sah. Er wusste, dass Pansy beim tanzen ständig Befehle erteilte.  
  
Aha aha, du bist so heiß wie ein Vulkan. Aha aha, und heut' verbrenn' ich mich daran.  
  
Genau bei diesen Worten sah er Hermine mit Lee. Angewidert von der Trefflichkeit dieser Worte auf die Situation der beiden wandte er schnell den Kopf ab.  
  
Tanze Samba mit mir, Samba, Samba die ganze Nacht. Tanze Samba mit mir, weil die Samba uns glücklich macht. Liebe, Liebe, Liebelei, morgen ist sie vielleicht vorbei. Tanze Samba mit mir, Samba, Samba die ganze Nacht.  
  
Aha aha, du bist so heiß wie ein Vulkan. Aha aha, und heut' verbrenn' ich mich daran.  
  
Tanze Samba mit mir, Samba, Samba die ganze Nacht. Tanze Samba mit mir, weil die Samba uns glücklich macht. Liebe, Liebe, Liebelei, morgen ist sie vielleicht vorbei.  
  
Am Ende der ersten Tanzstunde waren alle vollkommen fertig, aber auch mehr oder weniger zufrieden. Die meisten hatten vor allem Spaß und Hermine dachte darüber nach, wie es wohl währe, wenn Lee Spike spielen würde. Sie mochte ihn – rein platonisch – als Freund und vor allem als Tanzpartner. 


	10. Slytherin vs Griffindor

Slytherin vs Griffindor  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison würde heute stattfinden. Harry fühlte das altbekannte Kribbeln im Bauch, was teils auf aufgeregte Freude und teils auf Anspannung aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie gegen ihren größten Rivalen, Slytherin, spielen würden, zurückzuführen war. Es würde hart werden, das war klar.  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten sich, während Harry bei den Leuten seines Teams war, einen guten Platz auf der Tribüne gesichert. Jetzt warteten alle gespannt auf den Beginn des Spiels. Ein lautes Summen erfüllte die frische Herbstluft. Wieder einer dieser Momente, die man im Herzen behalten will, dachte Hermine.  
  
Madame Hooch hatte sich inzwischen mit ihrem Besen im Schlepptau auf das Feld bewegt und verkündete, dass sie wie immer ein faires Spiel sehen wollte. Dass das bei der Kombination von Slytherin und Griffindor schwer werden würde, war allerdings fast jedem klar. Die beiden Hausmannschaften würden sich nichts schenken. Vor allem weil ihre beiden Sucher erbitterte Rivalen waren. Als die beiden Teams in das Stadion flogen, spürte man regelrecht die gespannte Stimmung zwischen Harry und Draco. Hermine wusste ebenso wie Ron, dass Harry und Draco sich in Ergeiz nichts nachstanden.  
  
Jetzt erklärte Madame Hooch das Spiel für eröffnet und sogleich begannen sich die Mannschaften zu attackieren. Nach 10 Minuten stand es 30 zu 20 für Slytherin. Draco sah Harry triumphierend an. Bitterböse starrte Harry zurück. "Was guckst u so blöd Potter? Kneifen dich deine Shorts oder hast du gerade deine kleine Freundin Hermine ohne Schminke gesehen?" Dracos hatte keine Ahnung, warum er Hermine da mit ins Spiel gebracht hatte. Harry sagte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als wenn er kotzen müsste: "Halts Maul Malfoy!" , und flog los. Er wollte Malfoy etwas ärgern und deshalb tat er so, als hätte er den Schnatz gesehen. Malfoy war darauf reingefallen und folgte ihm. Doch plötzlich stoppte Harry ganz abrupt und Dracos wäre fast von hinten in ihn hereingekracht, hätte er nicht im letzten Augenblick seinen Besenstiel zur Seite gerissen.  
  
Jetzt hatten auf einmal auch die anderen Spieler aufgehört sich gegenseitig zu jagen und starrten alle wie gebannt auf den Punkt, den auch Harry anvisiert hatte. Der aufgebrachte Lärm der Zuschauer verwandelte sich in ein leises, verwirrtes Tuscheln im Angesicht der drei Frauen, die durch die Luft auf das Feld zugeglitten kamen. Sie bewegten sich bis zur Lehrertribüne und blieben dort in der Luft hängen.  
  
Hermine hatte wie alle anderen völlig perplex auf die drei Frauen in den langen, purpurnen Gewändern gestarrt. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ron: "Banshees." Aber Ron fragte trotzdem: "Was?" Sie antwortete ihm: " Diese Frauen sind keine gewöhnlichen Frauen. Sie sind Banshees. Die Banshees stammen aus Irland und gelten als Todesbotinnen. Mit stets verweinten Augen und lautem Wehgeschrei sollen sie dass nahende Ende eines Menschen ankündigen. Áine ist die Anführerin dieser Todesfeen und sie ist es auch, welche die Verstorbenen in die Unterwelt begleitet. Sie kommen allerdings nur, wenn das drohende Unheil noch verhindert werden kann." Erst als sie zuende gesprochen hatte wurde Hermine klar, was das bedeutete. Einer der hier anwesenden war ein zum Tode verurteilter, der nur noch durch eine glückliche Wendung des Schicksals gerettet werden kann. Ron fragte mit unsicherem Blick: "Das ist nicht gut oder Hermine?" "Nein.", war die schlichte Antwort. Dumbledore hatte das Spiel abbrechen lassen und veranlasst, dass die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gingen. Dann war er mit Professor McGonagall und den Todesbotinnen in sein Büro gegangen. Der Anblick der drei unglaublich traurig und zugleich unglaublich schönen und alterslosen Frauen war bedrückend. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und fragte dann in das stöhnen und wehklagen der Botinnen: "Wer ist es?" Die Antwort war klar und präzise: "Der Werwolf." 


End file.
